Judgement of Lightning
by KingofthePhantomDragon
Summary: Returning to Tokyo-3, Shinji will shock all with his abilities, both figuratively and literally.


How's everyone? I'm not good with the technical aspects of this kind of thing but I'll do my best. I hope you enjoy

Please review because I love reading them.

I don't own InFamous or Neon Genesis Evangelion.

(Tokyo III)

_"We're sorry; the line you are using has currently been disconnected"_

The mechanical voice said no more as the boy holding the phone slammed it onto the receiver. _"Why the hell am I here, again? Oh yeah! The unbelievably hot babe that's gonna be pickin' me up."_ He thought with a smirk.

He held up a picture of a beautiful purple-haired woman wearing a yellow tank top and Daisy Duke Denim shorts. She wrote on the picture; 'I'll be at the station at six to pick you up. P.S. Check these out.' She drew an arrow pointing to her lovely cleavage

The boy looked to be about sixteen years of age and was of Asian descent with an electric blue right eye and a black eye patch over his left and slightly spiky brown hair. He wore a zipped up tracksuit jacket that was yellow and black in color and black leather fingerless gloves. He also wore baggy black jeans with two pockets on the sides of his knees. He had a gray single-sling backpack with his meager supply of belongings within wrapped around him.

His name was Shinji Ikari. He was the son of a brilliant genetic scientist, Yui Ikari. His father's name was Gendo and Shinji loathed that man with every fiber of his being.

_"Maybe I'll get to fry his ass."_ He thought with a chuckle. Small arcs of blue electricity danced between his fingertips for a moment.

He was brought out of his musings when he sensed a pair of eyes on his back. He snapped around to see a woman around his age with pale albino skin, light blue hair, and crimson red eyes. She wore a typical Japanese schoolgirl's sailor uniform. He turned his vision to a flock of birds suddenly taking off and when he brought his gaze back to her, she was simply gone.

"Hmm." He murmured. He was brought out of his musings by the rumble of the earth beneath him.

He turned his gaze to his right to see several hovering aircrafts that were known as VTOLs if he recalled correctly. They were firing off their weapons at a giant humanoid entity.

_"What the fuck is that?"_ He wondered. It was blackish green in color with a large red orb in its chest. It had three razor-sharp claws and its face looked like a round plate with a bird's beak pointing down.

"I've seen mutant monsters and super powered gang leaders but this is new." He muttered.

The monster seemed to not be bothered by the gunfire and missiles and merely slapped the VTOLs away like insects.

"Oh shit." He said when he realized that one of the chunks of the VTOL was headed right for him. He showed some serious flexibility and flipped himself backwards a few times to get a bit more distance. The debris slammed onto where he once stood and slid toward him. Thinking fast, Shinji managed to swiftly climb the light pole beside him and leap onto the side of the building and jump off of it to top of the chunk of metal. Once it stopped, he sighed in relief and sat down on it.

_"I don't know what that thing is but I got a feeling that it's why the old bastard summoned me here."_ He was taken out of his thoughts when a blue Renault Alpine A310 swerved onto the street and the woman from the photo came out of the driver's side. She wore a tight black sleeveless dress with a skirt that went down to slightly above mid-thigh and black high-heeled shoes.

"Shinji, where are you? Shinji!" She yelled.

She stopped shouting when she heard a wolf whistle from above her.

"If this is what an angel gets to see from above then I can't wait to die." He yelled down to her.

She looked up at him and sighed in relief. "How'd you get up there?" She yelled.

"Flexibility, instincts, and great free-running skills." He shouted back before leaping off the three-story high chunk of metal.

Misato gasped at this action and was floored when Shinji landed on all fours without even a grunt. "H-how-?"

"Let's just say I'm not your average sixteen-year old teenager." He said with a warm smile.

She couldn't help but smile back. "Well, in any case, I'm Captain Misato Katsuragi of NERV. I'll be the one to escort you to base." She said cheerily.

Shinji's eye went down to her feet and slowly went back up to her face. "If God really thinks I've been good, then that won't be the only escort job you'll be doing for me." He said with a flirty smirk.

She raised a brow at this. _"Ooh, a little charmer. Well two can play at that game."_ She opened her mouth to speak but another mini-earthquake brought her back to reality. "We can flirt later. Now I have to get you back to base." She said with authority before walking to her car. Shinji chuckled before he followed her.

(Five minutes later)

"Not that I'm complaining about the view but shouldn't we be heading to this HQ of yours?" Shinji asked with a smile. Misato had parked a few miles away from the battle and was peering through a pair of binoculars out his window while leaning over top of him. Her high C-cup breasts were practically dangling right in front of his face.

"Don't get any ideas." She said without taking her eyes away from the battle.

"Too late." He chirped.

The VTOLs suddenly flew away from the monster. "Wait a minute. They're falling back? That could only mean… N2 mine! GET DOWN!" She screamed and covered his body with hers. The monster was engulfed by a bright yellow light and an explosion followed by devastating shockwaves hit the two and sent the car tumbling away with Shinji and Misato grunting with each bounce.

When the car finally stopped, Misato was lying atop Shinji with his head buried in her mounds and her legs straddling his waist.

He tried to talk but her chest obstructed his speech and sent shivers of pleasure up her spine from the vibrations.

She lifted herself up. "What?"

"I said 'I kind of imagined that we'd end up in this position except we were naked and-oof!" He was interrupted by her shoving her chest onto his face again.

"Will you quit fooling around!" She barked with a pink tinge on her cheeks.

She crawled out through the window and Shinji followed her. She turned to her upside down car and groaned. "I still had two more payments on this." She complained.

Shinji took note of her sadness and took pity on her. He interlocked his fingers and popped them. "Remember when I said I'm not your typical sixteen-year teenager? Let me show you why." He held out his hands and, to her absolute amazement, two lightning bolts shot from his palms and connected to her car. The vehicle hovered a foot off the ground and flipped itself right-side-up. He gently lowered the car and the electricity dissipated.

He then took notice of her gob smacked state and decided to enlighten her. "Did you hear about the incident in Kaiser City?" He asked as he got in his side of the car. She did the same and turned the engine.

"Do you mean the news about a massive explosion followed by people with extraordinary abilities forming gangs and taking over the city?" She asked.

"I was literally at the center of the explosion. I was a courier at the time and delivering some package to a, apparently, fake address. I got a call telling me to open the package and I did only to find some kind of glowing orb called the 'Ray Sphere'. It activated and it sent out a wave of energy that literally vaporized everyone in a six-mile radius and transferred all of their bio-electricity into my body." He paused to take a breath.

"I woke up to find that I had survived the blast and that the Ray Sphere had infused itself with my body. That was two years ago. Now I'm an electrokinetic with practical mastery over lightning and magnetism." He finished with a demonstration of little bolts of lightning dancing between his fingers.

Misato didn't know what to think of this. "Where did this 'Ray Sphere' come from?"

"It was apparently one of my mom's earlier experiments. The thing was deemed too dangerous by her higher-ups and locked away somewhere. Someone must have felt that it was mine by right and set it up for me to have it." He said somberly.

No more questions were asked due to Misato's phone ringing. She picked it up and but it to her ear. "Katsuragi here… Hi Rits. Sure, he's here. Could you get a car elevator ready for me? Thanks. I'll see you in a few." She closed her phone and smiled at him. "They're waiting for you."

"What the hell am I even here for? I got a feeling that it's to help deal with that big fucker back there but you're the only one in this town who knows about my abilities so it's gotta be some other way to deal with it." He said thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry, Shinji. I'm not at liberty to tell you anything. Not that I'm any more knowledgeable about you being here than you. By the way, that thing's been designated as the third Angel." She said.

He sighed as they made their way into a tunnel. The car stopped in a large elevator and took them below the earth.

"Wow, a real geofront." Shinji exclaimed when the underground base came into view.

"That's NERV central command." Misato pointed out proudly.

Their ride stopped and the two exited the vehicle. Misato guided Shinji into another elevator and they made their way further into the base.

(Ten minutes later)

"Okay, how long have you worked here?" Shinji asked when they passed through the same corridor for the third time.

"U-um, don't worry every path leads somewhere." She stated nervously.

They were interrupted by an elevator opening and a woman stepping out and glaring at Misato. She looked to be around her age with dyed blonde hair. Her eyes were a dark blue with a beauty mark under her right eye. She wore a blue one-piece swimsuit under a lab coat and black sandals.

Shinji's eye widened and he smiled. "Hellooooooo nurse!" He shouted.

She glanced at him and smirked. "It's actually doctor." She pointed out before going back to glaring at Misato. "Captain Katsuragi. Are you aware of how little time we have?"

"S-sorry Ritsuko." Misato stammered. She gently nudged Shinji into the elevator and they began to descend.

"So, is this the boy?" Ritsuko asked as she looked Shinji over.

"Yep, according to the Marduk report, this is the Third child. Shinji this is my best friend and NERV's leading scientist, Ritsuko Akagi." Misato introduced.

"Charmed." Ritsuko said.

"Yes, I am." Shinji said while staring at her swimsuit-clad torso.

Ritsuko snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hey, my eyes are up here." She snapped.

Misato giggled at the boy's antics. "As you can see, he's a lot more fun to be around than his father.

"Yeah!" She grumbled with her arms covering her chest. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your eye?" She asked the boy.

"It's a gang war trophy." He simply stated.

"Injured eye or…?" Misato asked.

"The patch itself." Shinji clarified. The women looked at each other and shrugged. They made their way into a large room. And when the doors shut, the lights shut off.

"Waah? Who's touching me?" Shinji shouted.

"Misato!" Ritsuko shouted admonishingly

"Ritsuko?" Misato yelled.

"I can't believe you expected the other to actually touch me. I know I'm hot but show some restraint, ladies." Shinji teasingly chided.

BONK!

"Ow! Was the fist with the stubby ring necessary? Damn!" Shinji shouted as he nursed the two lumps on his head.

"Will you-" Misato was interrupted by the lights shutting on. Shinji stood in front of a giant purple face with a horn.

"That's either mecha-Barney or giant-grapevine man." Shinji joked.

Ritsuko sighed. "This is the synthetic life-form and mankind's salvation E-"

"Evangelion. I know. It's been twelve years since we've met, hasn't it, big guy?" Shinji said. This surprised the two women.

"Shinji, you've seen this thing before?" Misato asked.

"How could I forget? This thing was my mother's ultimate creation. You know, next to yours truly. Speaking of mom." He chuckled. Shinji jumped onto the mech's face and climbed onto the tip of its horn. "Mom, you okay in there? Hello?" He knocked on the horn.

Misato looked at him like he was nuts while Ritsuko looked sorrowful.

"She can't hear you from out there." A male's voice said over a loudspeaker.

Shinji's face hardened for a moment before he sighed. He slowly looked up to see a man standing in a room with a glass wall to see the cages.

"Hi, Satan. Oh, that's right, you go by Gendo now." Shinji snorted before jumping back onto the walkway.

Gendo said nothing to him. "Prepare Unit-1 for combat." He ordered.

"What? But Rei's injured and we don't have another pilot." Misato objected.

Ritsuko smiled sadly. "One was just delivered."

Misato's eyes widened as she turned her gaze to the bored-looking Shinji.

"But Shinji hasn't ever piloted the Eva! How is he supposed to defeat the Angel?"

"He only needs to synch with it and we'll talk him through it." Ritsuko said.

"What is this? Phone sex? It's a giant robotic grapevine probably worth billions of yen. How the hell are you gonna talk me through that." Shinji incredulously asked.

"So you're saying that you refuse to pilot it." Gendo said.

Shinji smirked before becoming a blur of movement. He reached in- between his back and backpack with both hands and pulled out a silver S&W M500 magnum revolver with his right and darker silver S&W M29 with his left. He pointed the M500 at his father and the M29 at Misato when she pulled out her own H&K USP handgun and aimed at his head after he revealed his guns.

"More like I'm saying you can go to Hell. Do you really expect me to pilot the very machine that consumed my mother?" He shouted.

Gendo said nothing but grabbed a phone that was on the wall. "Rei, our spare is unusable. You will pilot again." He ordered before putting the phone back.

Shinji held his ground.

"Shinji? Will you please put the guns down?" Misato asked.

"You put yours down and I'll take it off of you but the other stays on him." He said without taking his eye off his father.

The tense moment was interrupted by the door opening and a pulley being pushed in by a doctor and two female nurses. On it was the girl who Shinji saw earlier that day. He was stunned by her presence there. He lowered his guns and twirled them on his fingers before re-holstering them. Misato lowered her own gun when he put his away.

_"So her name is Rei?"_ He thought. He took notice of her appearance. She wore a skin-tight suit and was practically a mummy with all the bandages wrapped around her. She looked like she couldn't even walk, so how did Gendo expect her to pilot?

Unless…

_"Oh, that's a new low."_ He thought with a bitter smirk.

"So now you're blackmailing me? How pathetic. Why should I care about a girl that I've never met?"

"Because her blood will be on your hands should she die." Gendo suggested.

"No, her blood will be on yours since you're the one who's sending her up there to her death." Shinji shot back.

Any further banter was halted by a tremor that shook the foundation of the base. Support beams shuddered and girders holding the ceiling together snapped and fell. One particularly large girder was falling towards Rei.

On instinct, Shinji clapped his hands together and threw them apart, sending a large shockwave that sent the offending piece of metal onto the glass covering the commander, who physically appeared shocked at what his son just did.

Ritsuko gawked at Shinji's ability. "Shinji… how did you…?"

"I'll explain… never." He chirped. Another girder fell towards them and Shinji was about to use his TK blast again but there was a snapping noise and a giant purple-armored hand covered Shinji and Rei before the girder could hurt them.

"What the hell? The EVA activated on its own?" Misato shouted.

"The entry plug wasn't even inserted. Could it be that it was protecting Shinji?" Ritsuko whispered.

Shinji stood over Rei, who had fallen off the pulley. "Thanks, Mom." He shouted to the purple behemoth before his hands began sparking with electricity. He rubbed his hands together like he was charging a pair of defibrillator paddles. "Clear!" He shouted before placing his hands on her chest.

(Blocking out the feeling of her breasts for the moment.)

Rei's eyes shot open when she felt the electricity course through her body and some of her nerve endings went numb. She felt her consciousness leave her and her world went black.

"I just went to second base with Rei." He snickered as he put her back on the pulley and shoved it down the walkway and into the other room.

"Eh, what the hell? Put me in this bitch, I'll take care of birdface out there." Shinji shouted. He slipped his backpack off and it glowed blue with electricity sparkling off it. He threw the pack at the wall and it stuck to it due to Shinji's static cling. His guns dangled in their holsters on the backpack.

"Your reason for that?" Misato asked expectantly and pointed to the accessory.

"What? Did you think that I'd just give you my stuff and more importantly, my guns?" He asked as he followed Dr. Akagi.

(Several minutes later)

Shinji was put into a capsule called the 'entry plug' and it was inserted into the base of the Eva's neck in the back. His hair now sported two clips that were meant to help him concentrate on

It began to fill with a kind of orange-ish liquid. Shinji held his breath as it went above his neck and over his head.

"Shinji, that's LCL. A special liquid that'll protect you from inertia and help you synchronize with the Eva. You need to breathe it in and it'll oxygenate your blood directly." Ritsuko explained over the comm. line.

Shinji gasped when he couldn't hold his breath anymore and began gagging and coughing. "This shit tastes like blood." He complained.

"Quit whining and man up." Misato snapped.

"Remind me to splash you with a cupful of this shit after I kill this thing." He muttered dryly.

"Dr. Akagi! His synch ratio is 76 percent." A techie girl shouted incredulously.

"WHAT?" Ritsuko shouted and bolted for the girl's computer screen. "This can't be right." Yet when she looked at the data for herself, it confirmed that he was able to naturally synch with the Eva to such a degree.

"Initiating second level contact," he heard another of the technicians announce over the comm. line.

Suddenly, the metallic interior of the plug was awash with a dizzying array of colors. Before Shinji could do more than register the spectacle, however, it ended, and he was suddenly able to see outside of the EVA, as if through a simple window, or more accurately, a cockpit.

"Bidirectional circuits are opened," he heard a technician announce, and suddenly Shinji felt the strangest sensation.

He could _feel_ the EVA, almost as if he was it, but at the same time, he was still aware of himself and his own body. In a way, he supposed this was a half-way out-of-body experience.

Next, the technicians began to remove the various heavy restraints that bound the EVA in place, which Shinji could actually feel happening via his strange link with EVA. He tapped his foot impatiently as this whole process was carried out, doing his best to keep his anxiety under control.

"Are you ready, Shinji?" Misato asked.

"As I'll ever be. Beam me up, Scotty." He shouted loud enough to be heard by all in the command center.

His random outburst drew some giggles and chuckles from the techies.

"EVA launch!" Misato shouted. The elevator holding him shot up towards the surface like a freight train.

Many occupants of the command center expected at least a frightful yelp or something of the like from the pilot but instead…

"YEEEEEEHAAAAAAWWWW!" He shouted as he ascended. The Eva stopped dead once it reached the surface and it was followed by Shinji's cackling. "After I kill this thing, can I do that again?" He asked joyously.

Misato shook her head with an amused smile on her face. "We'll see, Shinji. Just concentrate on walking for now.

Shinji smirked from within the cockpit and looked ahead. The Angel stood before him and stared at the Eva with apparent confusion.

"Yo, Big fella? Nothing' personal per se but you're killing and hurting a lot of people so I'm gonna have to send you to hell." Shinji shouted as the Eva sprinted towards it with its waist half-bent down and its arms dangling behind it.

(Command Center)

"What the hell is he doing?" One of the techies, Hyuga, asked.

"I think that's how he normally starts fights. He said he came from Kaiser City." Misato answered.

Another techie, Makoto, looked skeptical. "Our fate, along with the entire world's, is in the hands of some one-eyed gangster?" He asked.

They were brought out of their discussion by the sound of an impact.

(With Shinji)

He delivered an uppercut to the Angel's chest and brought it off the ground. He followed it by skipping back and performing a leap kick at its red orb that shook the entire city when he crashed back to the ground. The Angel went flying back through several buildings before coming to a halt.

"Yeah! That's how we do it in my neighborhood, bitch." Shinji shouted.

_"Help me."_ A small voice pleaded in his head.

_"What the…?"_ Shinji thought.

He was interrupted by the Angel standing and slashing at him with its claws. He managed to grab its wrists. _"I wonder."_ He mused.

He concentrated like he normally would and sent a powerful bolt of lightning through his arms and into the Angel. It shrieked in pain and attempted to escape.

Shinji decided to be merciful and released it only to hold out his hand and condense a massive amount of electricity in the Eva's fist. The lightning manifested in the form of a blade that seemed to grow from his knuckles.

"Eat Gigawatt blade." He shouted and slashed vertically into the Angel's body. It ended up with a cut in its torso and a torrent of blood splashing on the Eva. The blade vanished right after its use. "Oh, that's sick; I can actually feel that thing's blood on my face." Shinji complained.

The Angel screeched and leapt away to get some distance from its opponent.

"Hey, where the hell do you think you're goin'? He shouted and held out his hand. Electricity danced between his fingertips. He brought both hands together and formed an orb of lightning that grew in intensity as time went by. The Angel stood still and an orange hexagonal barrier appeared in front of it.

"That's an AT-field. Shinji, the Eva has the capability to form its own, use it to neutralize the Angel's." Misato ordered.

"Don't know how, Foxy lady. But I'll deal with it." He said back.

"That orb in his hand… it's producing more power than three nuclear reactors. From what I can tell, he's keeping it stable but if he releases it, it'll explode after a few seconds." The female techie, Maya, shouted.

Shinji sprinted towards the Angel with his hand holding an orb of electricity. "Taste my Shock Grenade!" He slammed into the AT-field and shoved the orb through it. To everyone's shock and surprise, the electric grenade went through the AT-field and stuck to the red orb.

The Angel suspected that the strange orb of electricity would do and dropped its field. It wrapped its arms and legs around the Eva and covered its face with its torso, putting the grenade between itself and the Eva's face.

"It's gonna self-destruct!" Misato shouted.

Right after she yelled that, the core glowed white and exploded with the grenade. The light formed a giant cross with lightning dancing around it that reached to the sky.

(Command Center)

"Is the Eva…?" Misato started and was answered by Shinji walking the Eva from the light, which died down to show the immediate area around it covered by flames. He walked the Eva to the elevator that would take it back down to base.

"Ma'am, Shinji's ejected the entry plug." Maya announced.

"What?" She shouted.

(With Shinji)

Shinji smelled the air from above the Eva's horn before turning his gaze to the semi-wrecked city below. _"Time to find the source of the voice."_ He thought before closing his eyes. He activated his radar pulse, an ability that sent an electromagnetic pulse, allowing him to sense any ambient electricity. By utilizing this power, he can read the minds of those around him, likely by scanning the neuro-electrical patterns of peoples' brains.

_"Someone please help."_ The little voice pleaded again.

_"Found you."_ He leapt off the horn and freefell for a few seconds before his hands and the soles of his feet began glowing with electricity. The glow took the form of thrusters and shot him through the air towards a torn-down building.

He landed on the roof and slipped through the window. He used his radar pulse again and honed in on the voice. He walked over to a pile of rubble and began shifting it until he found the arm of a child.

He rushed through it to find a little dark haired girl no older than six and holding a teddy bear. Her legs were mangled and looked like they would require several months of therapy before she could walk again.

She turned her gray-eyed gaze to him and sniffled fearfully.

"It's okay, little one. I'm gonna do what I can to dull the pain, then I'll take you to a shelter and get you some help." He used his pulse heal to mend her legs slightly and dulled the pain. He then scooped her into his arms and his static thrusters shot them into the air.

(The Shelters)

Toji Suzahara wasn't normally a guy who worried easily but when his little sister wasn't in the shelter with him, he nearly had a heart attack.

"I need a doctor over here, a girl's been hurt." A guy's voice shouted. Toji turned to the entrance of the shelter to see a guy about his age wearing a yellow-black outfit and with his little sister in his arms.

A man pushed through the crowd and took her from him after confirming that he was a licensed doctor.

"Let me see her, I'm her brother." He shouted as he made his way through the crowd.

"Big brother?" The girl asked and reached for him. Toji dropped to his knees and wrapped her in his arms.

"The lightning man saved me. He fought the big monster with a robot." She said weakly. Toji looked at her questioningly until he looked up to see the boy who brought her step away. His hands shot out a blue energy that sent him through the air and over the city.

_"Thank you."_ He thought gratefully.

A.N. That's a wrap for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and if there are any questions, please feel free to put it in a review or message.


End file.
